Mobile Arena
Mobile Arena is a dungeon made specifically for groups of players. They can be seen in the map with the same token as dungeons. What makes them different from dungeons is they have a level limit, and anyone under or over the level limit cannot enter. The players have to survive as long as they can and earn points by defeating monsters and completing challenges. Technically it's only one fight, so their Wakfu Points will not be refreshed even after the round is finished. This makes them important to conserve their Wakfu Points for critical moments. All Arenas need a Bronze Token to enter, except for the arena in Astrub, which requires a Choco Token instead. After every round, the monsters get tougher and the point rewards increase. Events happen occassionally, sometimes it gives tiles that give benefits(like +Damage) to anyone who steps on them. Some needs to be completed to get bonus points. If the round isn't completed in time, or all the players are defeated, the fight will be over with their current points. Rewards Rewards will vary, from experience points, haven gem fragments, to unique equipment that can only be found in the arena. Some items can only be received once, and might be different depending on your level(ex. getting Macho Set in Astrub Mobile Arena for levels 10 and below). Astrub All Nations Starry Set Gagaga Island (Trool Fair) Locations Mobile Arenas can be found in every Nation including Astrub and one on Gagaga Island. Every one of them has a level limit: Astrub Amakna Bonta Brakmar Sufokia Gagaga Island (Trool Fair) Monsters Astrub Round 1 *Red Piwi *Purple Piwi *Blue Piwi *Green Piwi *Pink Piwi *Bow Meow *Red Googoo *Purple Googoo *Blue Googoo *Green Googoo *Royal Piwi *Maine Goon Events Strategies *An Eniripsa will very useful here, but getting more than 1 or 2 is actually detrimental. **Don't become reckless just because there's an Eniripsa. *Conserve your Wakfu Points until you really need it. *This is a long fight(around 30 minutes or more) so make sure you have the time, or else your teammates will hate you. *Taking on the Silver Blibli with it's 500% Resistance in Astrub Mobile Arena is impossible if not difficult, so just ignore it. *Getting a mix of classes so you all have at least a Tank, Dps, Aoe and Healer will make success more likely. *Some classes will be less useful here without their Wakfu Points Useful Classes Less Useful Classes *Anyone that heavily relies on Wakfu Points for short term gain. Notes *It's called Mobile Arena, but it doesn't actually go anywhere. *It's not a question of will, but when you will lose. No De Darm after battle though, and stepping outside the arena will fully heal you. *The Experience you receive isn't combat Experience, therefore your spells won't level up, and you can't use it to contribute to your guild. *For anyone worrying about their Spell Experience, please read here. In short, you get a bonus to your Spell Experience if your accumulated Character Experience is larger until it catches up.